


Chicken Soup And Cough Syrup

by erialc_raeb



Series: Detroit: Become Human [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Caring Connor, Chicken Soup, Feel-good, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), I APOLOGIZE, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, it's been a while since i've posted anything, not beta read we die like men, probably not my best work i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Hank gets sick, and Connor feels the need to take care of him.





	Chicken Soup And Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it’s been too long and I apologize for my absence. I hope that I can be more active on this site, god knows I have nothing to do anyways :)

Coming out of stasis, Connor woke up for the day. He ran his daily diagnostics, and in finding nothing out of the ordinary, he left his bedroom. Connor found Sumo asleep on the couch, but he woke up when someone pet his head. Sumo licked Connor’s hand as a good morning.

Connor let Sumo out the backdoor to do his business, and began making Hank some breakfast before he had to wake him up for work. When Sumo came back inside, he demanded his breakfast as well. Connor filled his food dish and changed the water in his bowl.

Soon it was time to wake Hank up. Connor walked to Hank’s room and went right on in. “Lieutenant, it’s time to wake up.” Connor said, scanning the room. Hank wasn’t in his bed, or anywhere in his room.

The next place he looked was where he found the Lieutenant. Hank was asleep, leaning up against a wall in the bathroom near the toilet. Doing a quick scan of the man, showed that his body temperature was warmer than normal and heart rate was quickened. Connor walked over and gently shook the man awake.

“Hank? It’s time to wake up.” Hank groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Turn the damn lights off, I have a splitting headache.” Hank growled behind his hands. Connor got up to turn the lights off. The room was dark again, but the light shining through the window provided more than enough natural light to illuminate the room without hurting Hank’s head.

“Lieutenant, why were you asleep in the bathroom?” Connor asked softly, as not to make the man’s headache worse. “Was up half the night puking my guts out, so I must have passed out at some point.” Hank replied, finally getting up from the floor. He reaches a hand out to place against the wall for stability while he gets reoriented.

Hank rummages through the medicine cabinet and takes a pill bottle down from one shelf. Upon scanning the bottle, showed them to be migraine pills. Hank took some and then stumbled his way out of the bathroom.

Sumo was happy to see his owner and immediately began begging for attention from the older man. Hank gave him a quick pat on the head before sitting down at the kitchen table. Connor gave him the breakfast he made, and sat down with the ill man while he ate.

Halfway through Hank’s breakfast, Connor finally broke the silence. “I’ve been running some diagnostics on you, and you’re showing many signs of Influenza.” The android says. “Connor, what the hell did I tell you about scanning me?” Hank growls, coughing slightly at the end. “Sorry Lieutenant, it was important to monitor your current health.” Connor admits, still doing it as they spoke.

“Knock it off Con! I’m fucking fine!” Hank shouts and starts having a coughing fit after he’s through yelling. “I would advise you to not yell, Hank. It is likely that your throat is irritated.” “No shit.” Hank mumbles, rubbing at his throat. “I’ll be right back.” Connor says, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

When Connor gets back, Hank is finished with his breakfast. Connor sits back down with a bottle of cough syrup and begins to pour out a dosage. “I’ll call Captain Fowler and tell him we won’t be coming in today.” Connor hands Hank the cup with the medicine and begins to internally call the office.

“I’m fuckin’ fine.” Hank says, downing the cough syrup anyways. “It’s too late Hank, I’ve already called Fowler.” Connor stands up and opens the fridge, taking out the orange juice bottle. He pours Hank and glass and hands it to him. “Go lay down in your room and try to get some rest. I’ll take care of the house and Sumo.” Hank rolls his eyes but gets up anyways to go to his room.

Connor begins to clean up breakfast, putting the dishes in the sink for later. He empties the dishwasher from last night, and cleans the living room of it’s garbage. Connor takes the trash out, and when he comes back in, begins searching for something to make Hank for lunch. Finding nothing, he calls a taxi to take him to the store.

When Connor gets to the store, he began checking off the items on the list that he made to make Hank some soup. The trip itself was uneventful, and when he got home he began to make Hank’s food. Sumo begged for food the whole time, and Connor pacified him by feeding him slices of the carrots he was cutting if he got too pushy with his large body.

As the soup cooks, Connor pokes his head in Hank’s room to find him passed out. Connor smiles at the sight and ducks his head back out to take Sumo for his walk. Sumo, of course, had to stop and pee on every tree they passed, and wanted to meet every person they passed on the sidewalk. Finally Connor metaphorically put his foot down and took the giant back home.

When they get back, the soup is just about done so Connor puts some in a bowl for Hank to eat. He puts the bowl on a tray and adds a glass of water, a small cup with cough medicine, and another with migraine pills inside. After Connor deems the soup cool enough to serve, he makes his way to Hank’s room where he find the Lieutenant reading a book. Sumo seems to have woken him up, and is now laying with his owner in bed.

Hank looks up when Connor walks in, and puts his book on his end table. “I think you should eat something, Hank.” Connor sets the tray in front of Hank and makes sure Sumo doesn’t lunge for anything on it. Hank doesn’t say anything, but starts eating anyways. He makes a humming noise as he takes a bite of soup, and Connor takes it as appreciation.

Upon scanning Hank’s vitals, Connor has found that his temperature has decreased slightly from this morning, which was a good sign. Hank invites Connor to lay next to him, and Sumo happily moves over so he can lay in between his two owners. Connor keeps Sumo distracted so he doesn’t try to sneak any of Hank’s food.

When Hank finishes eating, he takes the pills and cough syrup, then puts the tray on his end table. He picks his book up again and continues reading, the two of them sitting in a comfortable silence. Connor decides that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> http://erialcraeb.tumblr.com/


End file.
